Romeo and Juliet
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: Complete Based on William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet: involves Lita and Heero. My version of Romeo and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo And Juliet

Chapter 1

This is chapter one of my story. This is a Lita/Heero fic. It is based on Romeo & Juliet

by William Shakespeare. Please send reviews. Now I have to chase Angel M. around in attempts to kill her for hiding all my clothes this morning so I was late.

Disclaimer: What makes you think that if I owned GW or Sailor Moon!?!? If I did do you think I'd be on this piece of crap! And for all you people who want to get tech-ni-cal, I do not own any of these characters. *Angel M. comes over and comforts Angel*

            His gentle hand, holding me close to his beating heart. Whispering to me and I laugh. Standing under the moonlit sky we share a kiss, united with a touch. Then, the stars started to fall, and the earth shook beneath our feet. We were separated as the ground tore us from each other. Screaming his name, I reached for his hand. I had failed to retrieve my love as he fell into the darkness of the depths of the earth.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!" I wailed.

            I awoke in a cold sweat. The room around me was spinning, and I tried to regain my strength to move. For the longest minute I sat there, staring at my reflection in the mirror across from my bed. I was crying, or had been crying. I arose from the silk sheets of my bed, and stumbled over to my closet. My room was in gold, everything was encrested in moonstones. I loved my room, it was the only thing I was proud of. 

            Me, my name is Lita. I have brown hair that falls to my hips, and green eyes that shine fancier than any crystal, as  my mother says. I was wearing my silk, white nightgown that shone clearly from the sun through the curtains. I was tall for my age, which was sixteen. My mother was excited because this was the year that I was to find a husband and wed. I wasn't really excited about the man that my parents had picked out for me. I was princess of the Earth, and he was a complete stranger from the planet Xerion. 

            I ran my fingers over the soft fabrics until I found the perfect dress. It was a long, red dress that I had received on my birthday. It had spaghetti straps, and came down in a v-neck, and two slits that came up to my hips. I was also very slender, which every woman envied. I lived in The Crystal Palace of Tokyo, where I had over three-hundred rooms and servants. I quickly got dressed, then walked over towards the royal chambers, which was where I was prepared by thirteen servants for the day.

            I walked in, and the dream came back into my mind. Like it was reminding me of the nearest future that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I nodded to the servants as I sat in my chair. They started to work, as I thought of my meeting today with my "future husband". Oh, how I wish I could be free, and to marry by my choice of man. It seemed like hours before they finished. I was in three satin robes, over my favorite dress, and my hair was brushed one-hundred strokes, like my mother always said.

            I thanked them and walked out to the stairs, and I saw my father with the chief of the High Council. They were having a meaningless conversation on the pact between us and another one of our fellow worlds. I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. In there, I saw my mother and one of the cooks.

"Hi dear. How did you sleep?" My mother asked.

"As well as can be expected." I smiled at her.

"Well, I hope you remember that we are hosting a party tonight, and your costume is laying on your bed. Be in the chambers by six-thirty, so that way you can be down at the party by eight." My mother explained to me.

"I will mother, you can count on me as always." I told her.

"Good, now eat your breakfast and then we will start preparations before meeting your future husband." My mother winked at me.

            I smiled at her. If only she knew that I was unhappy inside. It was always hard to keep to myself, and I always wanted someone to talk to, not just a husband. I tried to choke down my food, but I didn't have much of an appetite. My mother sat across from me, obviously staring into her own world. I wondered if there was a man out that was as great as my dad. He and mom hadn't been so happy lately because they had been busy making preparations for me. I swallowed the last bite, and excused myself from the table.

Well, that's chapter one! Hoped you liked it. Get the next chapter, because I really think you  will like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some of the lines in this story are derived from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 2

            I walked to my chambers, and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection yet again. It was haunting how I could see straight to my soul and into the heart of my dream. And then, I was wisked away into another world. I was standing outside the palace, staring at the moon. I suddenly turned around and looked into the face of a shadow.. The same one from my dream. He held out his hand to me, and we began to dance. It was pure bliss, and then a tornado came through and tore us apart. He was lifted and thrown into the depths of the winds.

"Miss!!! Miss!!! Miss!!!" A voice screamed to me.

            I was awoken by her. I opened my eyes and bobbed my head back and forth. I felt so dizzy yet so confused. 

"Miss!! Are you okay?! Miss!!" The servant called out to me again.

"Yes, I'm okay," I started," I guess I just became deep in thought."

"Okay, well your mother calls for you miss." She replied.

"I will be there." I said, still shaking.

            I put my toothbrush up, and walked towards my mother's room. I turned the knob slowly and walked in.

"You wanted to speak to me mother?" I asked.

"Yes dear, I did. Listen, it seems that your costume was ruined by the royal wash. So we will have to make you another." My mother said.

"Yes mother." I said as I started to walk out.

"And Lita,I heard about your episode in your chambers, and you might want to sleep until six-thirty." My mother implied.

"Yes mother." I said as I bowed.

            I excused myself from the room. As soon as I shut the door, I slumped to the floor. I started to cry. Why, I can't sleep? My dreams will never stop, and they will haunt my thoughts forever and thereafter. But, I might as well, I need some sleep after my loss of it last night. I stood up, and walked to my room. As soon as I got in there, I fell onto the bed. I pulled the sheets up to my shoulders, and fell into a silent sleep. But, I soon realized that it wasn't going to be a dreamless sleep.

            There I was, standing on the balcony of my room. I was near the edge looking at something in the cloudless sky. I could see all the stars bright and beautiful. Then, a flash of light flew across the sky. I thought for a minute, shocked. Was it the ancient stallion that that would fly through the night and was considered a sign of new love ahead? It stood still, looking through my eyes for a second, then disappeared. 

            It was then that I saw what the stallion had been hiding behind him. It was a planet. Beautiful and mysterious, floating in the empty black sky. The stars had faded, and so had the moon. It was red, with endless clouds swirling around it. I was captivated by the soul of the world that brightened the night. It was as if somone was calling to me, saying that they wanted to see me, and that I had been in their dreams, as they were in mine.

            Waking up, I realized just what my dreams were trying to tell me. I was going to be in love very soon. But with who? I was already wonder-eyed as I sat up in my bed. I smiled, and with feeling this time. It was my first real smile in months. I started humming happily as I made my bed, which I would be scolded if I were caught doing. I turned to meet a soft, warm breeze, and I walked over towards my balcony.

That's chapter 2!!!!! Man, I think this story is going to be good... Hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some of the lines in this story are derived from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 3

            It was six-thirty, it came too soon. I was so deep in thought, I guess I lost track of time. I awoke from my dream state, and walked to my chambers. In there, they showed me my costume, an angel. I was undressed, and slipped into the silk fabric that caressed every curve of my body. The wings were that of a pegasus. Long, soft, and beautiful. Some stray feathers waved wildly as they were adjusted onto the back of my dress. I felt as if I were the angel that watched over young lovers in their fight to stay in love.

            I took a look at myself. I was suprised at how much older I looked. So mature, yet so innocent at the same time. Glitter was thrown on my cheeks and highlighted my smile. I blushed, and looked over at my mother who had just entered. She was crying, obviously at how grown up I must have looked. She walked over to me and helped me into her arms. I breathed in the scent of her hair, like wildflowers in May. I pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"You look beautiful dear." She smiled.

"Thank you mother. I think we must go to the party. After all, we are the hostesses." I suggested. 

            She nodded, and took my hand. We walked out of the chambers and to the top of the stairs. There, I looked excitedly to see if my love of my dreams could be there. My mother looked at me, seeing how teaming I was.

"Attention all," she announced," this is my daughter, Lita. And she is sixteen. Her wedding to the prince of Xerion will be on next thursday at the Chapel Of Hearts. You are all invited to this joyous event. Now, let the party begin." 

            I was finally allowed to walk down the stairs. Then, my eyes started to wonder. Would I meet my prince tonight? I shook off the shiver that ran down my back. A hand reached out an touched my shoulder. I jumped, and turned to see......the prince of Xerion.

"Hi your majesty." I bowed.

"There is no need to bow to me, my fairest. You are the most royalty that there will ever be." He said as he kissed my hand.

            I knew him, all to well. We had met with him and his family not too long ago. His name was Neo. Prince Neo of Xerion. And I was to be Princess Neo Of Xerion and Earth. I shuddered at the thought. Sure he was attractive. Brown hair that was in a bowl-cut, blue eyes, tall, muscular, tan, and very sweet. But, I wasn't in love with him.

"Speak of a man." I said whispering.

"Speak of what man?" He asked.

"Speak of a man that lives in dreams, that takes you to the heavens, and that lives in such a world that we do." I stated.

"I don't think there is such a man, but only such a man is worthy of your heart." He replied.

            I smiled, and bowed once more. He looked into my eyes, as if he didn't want me to leave.

"I must go, my guests call to me." I said.

"Then, I shall gather with your parents, and talk of the wedding." Neo said, bowing his head.

            I turned around, and started to walk in a circle around the room. Where was he? Where was the man that kept me warm in my dreams, and that was torn apart from my lips? I began to grow weary, and walked into the hallway aside of the party. I rested my head upon the side of the railing around the outside of the house. It was another cloudless night. But there was no sign of the ancient stallion that had been in my dreams.

            I noticed a bright star to the right of the sky. It seemed to be in the corner of the universe, hidden from prying eyes. It seemed as if it were the planet, just floating away deeper into space. My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the party. It seemed as if everybody had someone to hold and kiss. I was buried in my dreamy thoughts, drifting farther away from Earth. But I shook myself out of it. I shouldn't fall asleep here. I could miss him, and never get a chance to meet him. Yet again, drifting in my thoughts. Then, a hand tapped me on the shoulder..


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 4

"Excuse me miss, I was just noticing that you were all alone." He said.

"Yes. I am quite alone, just looking at the stars." I smiled.

"My name is Heero." He stated.

"My name is-" I was cut off.

"I already know...Lita, Princess of Earth. You are very beautiful, I noticed you from the other side of the room. I was also wondering. Would you like to dance?" Heero asked.

I held out my hand to his," Yes, I would love to."

            He clasped my hand and walked me to the dance floor. The music started playing, and I was taken away into the music's world. Everything was perfect, including the people around us. But I didn't see them. I was alone with him, dancing in a state of this world that was so captivating and wondrous. It was as if he were my guide to anything I could have ever dreamed of. He pulled me close, and I could feel his beating heart against mine.

            The music ended, and we stopped our dancing among the stars. But, our meeting wasn't over. He pulled me to the place where we met, on our first floor balcony, and we searched for our star. He turned towards me, after for what seemed to be forever. He pulled my chin towards his, and we were connected by a kiss. That sweet feeling that came over me, as I realized who's kiss that was. It was him.......that man in my dreams that held me close to his side. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Who are you really?" I asked.

"I am everything that is all of you. I am the one who admires your heart, and hopes to keep you warm in the unruly hours of the night. I am the one who loathes the very person that keeps your freedom to marry who you want...that man."  Heero explained.

            I looked at him, such beauty. Brown hair that spiked up, wild in all its own wonder. Blue eyes that could hold anyone's gaze, tall like me, but muscular. Oh, how I wish that this night would never end. In his arms is where I belong. But I never saw true beauty until this night. And I never dared saw love, until I loved him. Be still my beating heart, and show that I can hold myself up, even though I need him as if he were crutches.

            We kissed again, more passionately this time, feeling each other in one another. Whirling thoughts just exploding through my head, and kept my heart pounding. I knew we might get caught at any moment, so I pulled away, even though it was so hard. I had to tell him that I was betrothed, but somehow there was a look in his eyes that said he already knew.

"Listen, I am betrothed." I started.

"Sshh. I know, but I want to enjoy this moment before it ends and we must part." Heero said.

"We might be seen, then it is treason." I stated.

"I'm sure of our price, but I'm not sure of how I could ever find you again" Heero pulled me close again.

"I wish that through all the heavens and all the stars, we shall fly to each other and kiss." I wished.

"I shall be with you even when we part tonight. Watch for the shooting star, and I shall be riding it." Heero whispered.

            We kissed yet again, then we were torn apart by the crowd. I ran around and around looking for him, but I never found him. He seem to have disappeared, like a midnight ghost returning to their resting place. I started to cry as I realized he was gone, left without a good-bye. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran up the stairs and to my room. I threw myself onto the bed, and cried into the pillows. After a few minutes of endless tears, I looked out my balcony window. I got up and walked out to it, still crying over my love that was probably long gone.....

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters!

Hiya! I hoped you liked this chapter, and sorry it took so long, I've just been working on my very first novel!!  I'm very excited, and I am supposed to send it to an agent when I get the next chapter done!  Pray for me!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Romeo and Juliet **

** Chapter 5**

Later the next day, we were meeting with the Prince of Xerion, and his parents. Me, I was nervous and heartbroken. It seemed as if I were to never see my prince again. Last night, oh last night. How I was swept off my feet by the music and his face, the face of mere perfection. I walked back up the stairs to brush my teeth again. Every step along the way felt too short this time, because every step I thought of Prince Heero.

I reached my chambers and brushed my teeth. Yet again I looked in the mirror, and saw him! Standing behind me smirking. He walked towards me and I turned around swiftly. Nobody was there, just the memory of the image that had just appeared before me. I sighed... Would I meet my prince ever again? But he told me to watch for the shooting star, and that he would be riding it. I hadn't seen a shooting star, nor him riding anything. I sighed yet again, and walked downstairs. My mother was there, waiting for me to get ready.

I went over to her. "I'm ready mother." I said properly.

She just smiled at me and led me toward the first floor balcony where Prince Heero and me had first met. Out there, I saw the King and Queen of Xerion, and of course, the Prince. I bowed and took a seat across from them. Waiting for them to say the first word, I looked up at them.

"Well, how are you today dear Princess?" Queen Xerion asked

"I am fine, but I could not be any finer than that of your radiant glow." I said politely.

"I think that you are anything but fine, for a true heart of any splendor would notice from the farthest corner of the universe." Prince Xerion stated.

Our parents began talking about the wedding, meaningless. I would not marry him nor any man that was as proper or upstanding. I wanted Prince Heero, and I felt like screaming it too. It wasn't fair that they met Prince Xerion and his family first. I mean, what would I do with a Prince like him? I'm sure my mother knew deep down that I truly had no desire to say I do to him. My mother caught me dreaming away in thought, and bit her lower lip. She always did that when she was wondering about something, and sometimes I thought she had to power to seek knowledge through anyone's precious mind. But, she noticed how deep in thought I was, and she decided to bring me back home. Just when I wasn't ready too.

"Dear, what do you think of it?" My mother asked me.

"I think it is perfect." I smiled, still not paying attention.

"You think what is perfect? I was asking you what you wanted to serve to our guests on your wedding day." My mother explained.

"Oh.. Then I propose the chef's specialty." I said.

"That would be wonderful, and we could also have a three-course meal on the side." Queen Xerion implied.

There they go again, and Prince Xerion seemed so bored. Even his father, which he didn't listen or talk much anyway. The whole family sitting there, as the precious moments of the day flew by. I managed to get in some words, but I wish I could make a secret trip. I was going to stay up late tonight, and see if I could make a escape to a new world. The planet of my prince, which was thousands of miles away, but it would be worth it to see my true love once again. And maybe, just maybe, will we enjoy the pleasures of the night together.

After the meeting, we all departed and went our separate ways. Me, I went to my room to get some sleep, so that way, I would be ready to stay awake for my long journey through space. I was nervous as I climbed the stairs and walked into my room. But I sat on the bed for a few minutes, thinking about a plan to escape, then decided to get into my nightgown. I slid off my robes, and slid into my nightgown. I was smooth and soft, and showed my enitre body through the sunlight. I got into bed, pulled the covers up to my lips, and fell to sleep......

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it! I should have the next chapter in a couple of days after some revisions. Hope you like it and review asap!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Romeo and Juliet_**

**_Chapter 6_**

I awoke, out of my peaceful sleep. The cool, welcoming breeze flowing through my balcony doors. The curtains dancing underneath the heavens and me rising from my dreams to greet the reality. I walked towards my window, and then looked out. There was the most breathtaking sky that I had ever laid eyes upon. I quickly got dressed, and then went back out to the window. It was warm outside, so I dressed lightly. I walked back out to the balcony, and went over to the side of the railing. I started to climb down, when I heard the whinnying of a horse. I turned to see..... Prince Heero.

Oh, what a wondrous sight it was...There was my prince, on a stallion. He was wearing armor that suited his curves well..His hair, still wondrous brown tendrils that spiked everywhere. His eyes, burning of desire to have me.......The feeling was great. He hopped off his horse and climbed the vines up to the balcony where I was standing. We looked at each other, for what seemed like an endless hour, and we kissed. This kiss was too hard to stop, and we were soon guided into the room.

My heart was pounding straight out of my chest. I could feel his heart, skipping beats until it started to pound as well as mine. The kissing took my breath away, but it felt as if I could live forever by the air that he was giving to my lungs. We shed our clothes, and looked into each other's eyes more. I was not nervous, nor embarrassed by my body. I gazed upon him in wonder. Deep beauty and true reflections stood beside and within us as we began to drift closer and closer together.

Star-crossed lovers, in love. He began to slide his fingers down my back, sending shivers through my spine. I ran my hand through his hair, and began to kiss him violently. I was a virgin, as pure as any because I was the Princess, and to have taken mine away from me was a sign of marriage. But I did not care, for I was swept away by that moment where just us was in the mood in time. He guided me and himself over to the bed where we made love. Sweet and satisfying as any.

Spinning through the night, over and over again. We did not stop our dance of lovers until dawn. I lay there beside him, breathing heavily against his shaking skin. He was obviously a virgin too. But I kissed his neck, and then kissed the side of his tender lips. I watched him for a few minutes. Smiling at the Prince that I loved so dearly. He was sleeping, dreaming in endless wonder, and I was drowning in the smell of his body.

I sat up in bed quietly, as so not to disturb him. Pulled the sheets back, and stepped out. My feet met the floor and I walked over to my closet to pick out a dress. I found it... A green, velvet dress that was made for a princess. I smiled as I glanced back at Prince Heero... and I walked out of the room and to my chambers. There, I was humming so happily, that the servants were laughing. They were happy to see me at my best.

They went to work, and within an hour I was done. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I was shocked. Apparently, I had changed. I looked like a woman now, and all the signs I had left of childhood, had faded. I blushed, and thanked all the servants, for today was promising to be a good day. I nearly stumbled as I walked out of the room. I just about ran to my mother's room I was so excited to tell her the news about me and Prince Heero. I knew she would understand. I got up to her door, and turned the knob, and walked in…

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I have to take my ACT in a week, and I have been working hard at school and at work, studying and getting home late because of my hours at my job! Well, I finally got this one done, and hopefully it won't take me long to get out the next chapter! Oh and, please go to and review for my story! The link to it is on my profile! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Romeo and Juliet_**

**_Chapter 7_**

I walked in the room, and screamed. There lay my mother, lifeless on the floor next to the bed. I ran over to her, and held her in my arms. I started to wail and cry. I saw the pools of blood that were all over the gold carpet. I looked around for the weapon, but I could hardly see anything because of my tears. I finally regained my vision a little, and I saw it. The knife that was given to my dad from the King of Xerion.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" I screamed through tears.

I held her close to my heart, seeing if there was any sign that she might still be alive. Then, servants came rushing into the room. And that's when everything went by fast, as if I were in some different dimension. I couldn't hear any of the screaming of the servants or the crying of my father. All I saw in a matter of minutes was my mom, being taken away by doctors. Leaving me to stay in her room while she was rushed to their offices. I sat there, and began to scream and cry after holding most of it in. They had taken my dead mother away, and I cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke, my dad was standing there in the room, watching me sleep.

"Uhhh....Dad?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Yes, Lita I'm here." He said silently.

"Is she?" I wondered.

He shook his head, and I lost it. I fell to the floor, and buried my face into the carpet. The floor was being soaked by my tears, and they couldn't stop falling. My dad picked me up, and carried me to my bedroom. Heero had disappeared, probably left for his home. My father laid me in my bed, and covered me up. I looked at his face, the lines of worry showed that he had been crying as well as I had. He quieted me and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep yet again.

I was in a world, lifting me away. Full of shadows and sorrow. There she was, an angel of pure beauty. She turned and smiled at me. I ran up to her, crying tears of joy. I buried my face in her arms, and looked up at her. She had never looked so beautiful, and so happy.

"Mother, I-" I was cut off.

"Sshh..It's alright, I have come here to tell you about my misery. I never was happy with being queen, and your father was always so busy. I kept many things to myself, and my pain of being lonely finally consumed me. I don't want you to cry, because I am now in a better place, waiting for your father. But I have also learned of you and Prince Heero. I have to say that I am not in the least surprised. I saw the way you danced with him at the party. You don't have to marry Prince Xerion, marry your love. I must go now my dearest. Love you forever." My mother explained.

"Thank you mother, I love you too. Good-bye.." I said.

I waved to her and she turned and walked off. Within a few moments, she faded from this reality. I awoke in joyful tears, because my closure with worrying about marrying Prince Xerion, and not Prince Heero was finally found. I went out to the balcony, and looked upon the starless sky. But I still saw the planet of my love in the depths of the darkness. I decided I would escape tonight. But I had to get some supplies, and a ride there. I got into some old clothes that Heero had snuck in for me one day, and then I thought about how I was going to get out of the house without waking anyone up.

I walked slowly to my door, turned the knob, and walked out. I tiptoed to my chambers and got some things that I would need. Like my toothbrush and my hairbrush. Then, I walked to my room and got another change of clothes. I was wearing some dark, sparkling blue jeans, low-rise, and a green spaghetti strap shirt that cut off at my bellybutton, snakeskin boots that came up to my knees, and my hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with two strands hanging by my ears (which was inappropriate for a princess, but I didn't care anymore). I went over to the balcony and climbed down the vines.

Once I got down, I looked around. What was I going to use for a ride there? Heero said that he would come for me riding on a shooting star. But all he rode on was a Pegasus. Hey, maybe that was the Pegasus's name!

"Shooting Star!!!" I called to the skies.

Suddenly, the Pegasus came flying from the Planet Heero and stopped right beside me. He let down his wings and let me hop on. We took off with a beating of the Pegasus's mighty wings. The wind was especially harsh tonight. But I saw what I had always longed to see, every star close up. All the heavens suddenly became so close as to touch, and I reached up to the nearest star. Sprinkles of light fell upon my cheeks and hair. My eyes opened wider as I gazed into the moon's glorious nature as you can only see it close up... I knew my mother would have liked to see this, but somehow I knew she could…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Romeo and Juliet_**

**_Chapter 8_**

****

****

The planet in which my love dwelled became closer and closer as we flew towards it in space. I was amazed by its wonder and sheer elegance. Clouds swirled around it as if it were a barrier shielding the planet from the unwanted. As we came towards it, we could soon see hills and mountains covered in the deepest, darkest of all shadows. The villages were as empty as any ghost town, and the palace... It was black; it seemed to be blood stains running down the sides, and its towers... Were as if arms of the devil's minions, reaching towards heaven to steal all its wonder and glory.

I became weary as we landed in front of the castle court, emotions of what had just entered my thoughts flooding around my mind. It was as if I were in a nightmare, that which I had to go through every bit of evil and emptiness before I reached my beloved prince. Soldiers soon came around me, stopping me from moving two feet in any direction.

"State your business." The first soldier said rudely.

"I was called here by Prince Heero to have an important discussion on personal matters." I said as politely as I could.

"Prince Heero is in his chambers, you will find him upstairs and to the left. Go swiftly because he has a meeting to attend to in a couple of hours." The second soldier stated.

I bowed and let them take the reins to Shooting Star, and I started to run through the hallways and up the stairs. The inside was deadly cold, and just as black as any black hole. Black gold, as they would probably call it. When I got up to the top, I turned to the left. There was only one door, so I went up to it and knocked quietly.

"Come in." Prince Heero called from the other side of the door.

I turned the knob and shivered. What a cold, deadly place this was. I walked in, only to find Prince Heero writing at his desk. His room was blood red and black, I could've guessed, and his bed was encrusted with blood red rubies. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"My dear Prince." I cheered.

He turned towards me and gazed at my body.

"Hello, my beloved. Has it been too long a journey? For your cheeks are painted red and your beautiful hair windblown. Come, come over to the bed and we shall sit and talk." Prince Heero wondered.

"Yes, it was a long journey," I said as I sat down," but it seemed to be well worth it, even though your planet gave me such nightmares as I was awake. Such a cold, black place."

"Enough talk of my home. What says your mother of our engagement?" Prince Heero asked.

"My mother has passed, but she came to me, as I was asleep. She said marry your love." I stated.

He smiled as he brushed back a few locks of my wild hair. I smiled as I put my arm around his back. We fell into a kiss, and then fell back out. It took a long stare to make me melt.

"When are we to marry?" Prince Heero asked.

"Tomorrow." I stated.

"Where at?" Prince Heero wondered.

"Who cares?" I laughed.

We fell into each others arms and again made love. Passionate and slow. It felt like a sweet release upon my soul. We lay there after, breathing upon each other. Sleeping in each other's embrace and dreaming upon our pillows. I sat up in a few minutes and left to get ready. My clothes were strewn on the floor, and I was just as a mess as they were. I got on my clean clothes, and made my self look presentable. I then walked over to Heero and sat on the bed beside him.

Such elegance in every shape of his face, and beauty in every breath. I thought about our marriage this evening as I shook him to wake him up. He stirred, then turned to face me and opened his eyes.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hello." He said as he kissed me.

"You better get ready.. Today we have to tell my father about us." I explained.

He got up, his body bare under the sunlight, and walked over to his closet. He threw around some strange garments, and finally found the perfect outfit. I looked at him, as handsome as any, and maybe just a bit more. After he was dressed, he brushed his hair until it was no longer struck by the day. He sat beside me and looked at me, and I blushed and began to laugh. Oh, how I will never forget these days.

"We should go." Prince Heero implied.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 9**

We were riding back, back to a familiar place. A place that I had loathed ever since I can remember, until now. My prince had made my life so worth while, and still kept it a mystical journey where I never knew what was to happen next. My planet Earth, dear Earth. And Prince Heero made it so beautiful flying so near to it. He looked back at me, and smiled. Obviously I knew he loved me to. I just wish upon every star that I knew what he was thinking of. We were so close to Earth that I could smell the fresh roses in the kingdom gardens. It was as if I was there already, but I was thousands of miles away.

The ride suddenly became so short. Every minute became as an instant, and every instant disappeared into space. I would miss this time, where I had my arms around him and my face was buried in his back. The wind was playing with his and my hair, blowing them back trailing through the skies. We soon became upon the Earth, and I sighed. What evil force would have made the ride so short? I did not know, but what I did know was that I was home, standing in front of the palace doors.

We got off Shooting Star, and walked in.

I went over to one of the servants that were one of my truest friends.

"Hey Isabella," I said as she gave me a huge hug, "Where is my father?"

"He is in his study, reading as usual. He never noticed that you were gone because we covered for you." Isabella stated.

"Thank you, I will go to him now. Make sure that Prince Heero is shone to the kitchen, he must be hungry after our journey." I ordered.

"Yes." Isabella smiled.

Isabella smiled at Prince Heero, and he nodded. They walked off into the kitchen. I stood there for a few moments, trying to get my nerve to go talk to my father. I drew in a long breath, and then walked into my father's study. And there he sat, reading a book about politics. He looked up and smiled as I walked in. He gestured for me to have a seat and put the book down.

"Father, I must speak with you." I said worriedly.

"Sure my daughter. What is wrong my dear?" He asked.

"Well father, I must talk to you about Prince Xerion." I said.

"Oh, yes my daughter. You must be excited that your wedding day is tomorrow!" He laughed.

"Father, it is just that matter... I have no desire to marry Prince Xerion, for I do not love him. And my mother came to me in my dreams, and she said marry who you love.. I do not love Neo!" I finally spilled out.

My father began to look angry every second. His veins had begun to get bigger and bigger.

"You will marry the prince, or you will marry no one!" He screamed.

"I do not love him!" I shouted.

"Then who do you love?" He asked.

"I love Prince Heero!" I yelled to him.

My father stopped screaming, and his face got redder. And then Heero barged in the room. He took one look at my father then me. He picked me up and started out of the room.

"Don't you dare remove her from this house!" my father shouted.

He ran behind Heero, then hit him, and it knocked me onto the floor. I arose to my feet, and then my father hit me. I was thrown back onto the floor as soldiers appeared and threw Heero out.

"If you ever converse or see that man again, I'll have him killed. And, you will no longer be my daughter. You will be dead to me." My father said to me as he walked off.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I wailed.

I put my face on the hard, cold floor and began to scream and cry. The servants soon came to me, and carried me into my room. They laid me on the bed, and left me alone. There I was, still crying and screaming. What shall I do without my prince? I would die without him, and I could not marry Prince Xerion. I stopped crying as I saw Heero come into my room through the balcony. He picked me up, and then carried me out onto Shooting Star. We soon arrived at The Chapel of Hearts, where we were married.

He left soon after, and then I was left with the preacher.

"What should I do?" I cried.

"I have a plan for you. Since you father says you will be dead to him, I shall give you a potion that will make you sleep for twenty-four hours. You will be breathless... And as the funeral is over, your prince will sneak in, and you two can escape and live together in happiness. I will send him a letter, informing him of our plan. Now, you take this when you got to sleep, and then all will be started." He explained, then handed me the bottle.

"Thank you. I shall leave now." I said as I walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 10**

I was sitting in my room, running the bottle around in my fingers. It was little, and I was thinking about Prince Heero. His smile, and him in general. How he made me feel. I sighed and decided to take it. I popped open the top, then went under the covers in a deep sleep. The next I knew, I heard the very faint whispers of people crying. I knew I was at my own funeral. I wondered where my prince was know.

"What do you mean you couldn't send it! This is a very important letter!..Oh very well then," The preacher hung up the phone," I shall have to go myself."

Prince Heero was standing in the courtyard of his kingdom, looking at a rose that was beautiful and colored and full of life. It hadn't grown until I had been there. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a friend of his.

"Hello Prince, I have news." He said.

"Of Lita? Is she okay? For no day is bad if she is smiling." Prince Heero wondered.

"...She's not alive...She died last night...I'm sorry." He stated.

Heero threw into a panic, and started screaming. He ran over to Shooting Star, and climbed on, and took off. In a few minutes, he was on Earth, talking to a poison seller. He took the poison, paid the man, and was over at the cemetery in a few seconds. He sat beside me, and ran his delicate fingers through my hair.

"If you are not alive, there is no life at all for me. So I will go with you my fair." Prince Heero said.

I awoke, and saw him looking towards the sky as he drank the mysterious liquid. He glanced at me as he fell down onto the bed beside me. I looked at him.. He was crying.

"My prince...What have you done to yourself?" I asked.

"Poison... I...I...Love you..." Heero stuttered as he died.

I took the bottle in my hands...

"You left none for me..." I said still crying.

I looked around his armor, and found a knife. I took it out of its holding place, and placed it above my heart. I was crying and crying, but I finally drew it into my heart. There we lay, in each other's arms... I love you even in heaven my dearest prince...Good-bye.

My father was standing in my room, looking through all my things. He came upon a piece of paper, and he sat on my bed to read it.. As he read this, he started to cry:

Romeo and Juliet

All I can dream about this very night,

is the thought of losing you,

crying tears on my pillow at the saddening sight,

and hoping that in the heaven where you are you loved me too,

dying inside where a heart was,

and a soul has withered today,

I bet you're wondering whatever she does,

that she will not take her life away,

but my dear love,

I long to see your eyes,

and your kiss is about all I can think of,

but yet the world has promised me such lies,

I'm without my angel of truth,

my sorrow sinks back in,

I remember when we were full of youth,

and we couldn't keep our love within,

but now that's all gone to yesterday,

as I stopped my crying,

don't worry I'll be with you soon and very soon always,

and don't fret I have no fear of dying.

So that is the end of my life. Wherever I am now, in heaven. I am happy. I have my prince, and we are together everyday. I smiled in my death, through my tears. But always, I will be with him, beside my prince forever...


End file.
